Christmas
by Nixter97
Summary: It's the holidays in Cheesebridge, and Eggs wants to learn more about the festive holiday. *MERRY CHRISTMAS, 2014!*


**Merry Christmas, to everyone! :)  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Christmas<strong>

Winter was a rough time for the people of Cheesebridge. The streets were always covered in snow and ice, it was hard to keep warm in your homes (unless you were a Portly-Rind, so to speak), and certain businesses were always having trouble with their jobs, because mostly everyone insisted on staying indoors, due to the harsh weather. However, today was different.

It was Christmas Eve.

Two years ago, Eggs had reunited with the citizens of Cheesebridge with his father, and with Winnie's help. The boxtrolls took refuge in the old, abandoned Red Hats' lair, where they stayed most of their time during the winter; no one ever saw them that much while their town was drenched in snow.

Winnie had told Eggs about Christmas since the season came around, a few months later after he and his father moved back into their old house, which was abandoned at first, but with the help of many people, their happy little home was back to the way it was.

"What's Christmas?" Eggs had asked.

Winnie had smiled widely that day, and motioned towards all around the decorations that the town had set up.

"Christmas is a very pretty and happy time of the year! It's about joy, and love, and giving to others. It's also a day where friends and family can get together, and share warm, gentle moments. It's all about effort and care. The holiday just makes me feel so warm inside!" She squealed.

Eggs grinned while watching her excitement. When Christmas came, Winnie had invited Eggs and his father over to their house for their annual Christmas party. Eggs never had so much fun in his entire life.

Once they turned twelve, and Christmas was nearing, Eggs wanted to know more about the holiday, as asked Winnie about it yet again.

"I loved Christmas last year," he'd said. "But I wanna know more; what else is there for Christmas?"

Winnie looks up from her book as she sat down next to the fireplace in her mansion. Eggs's father and her father were currently discussing some business in the Tasting Room, and they've only been alone with nothing to do for the past thirty minutes than reading.

"I'll gladly tell you more, Eggs," Winnie replied, setting her book down on the small table before sitting on the carpeted floor, next to the fire. She pats the spot next to her, having Eggs take the spot.

Eggs does so, eager to hear more. After ruffing her light-and-dark green dress and dark green bows, Winnie continued with a story that had Eggs amazed.

"Christmas is also a very special day, because of two iconic figures - one giving us gifts, and the other giving us salvation."

"Who are these figures?" Eggs asked with such curiosity that it putted all cats to shame.

Winnie smirked. "Santa Clause - one of the figures - is a fat man in a red suit and white beard, who delivers presents to good children all around the globe. It's just a myth, really, but it _does_ symbolize one of the means of Christmas: giving to others."

Eggs nodded, catching on. "Okay, and the other?"

"Our salvation came from who is considered our 'lord and savor', Jesus Christ. He died for our sins on a cross, and rose again on the third day after his death. He died, because that's what his father, God, had planned."

"That's…_horrid_!" Eggs exclaimed, shocked that a father would want his own son to die. The thought was simply making him sick to his stomach.

Winnie nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. But his father used his powers to resurrect Jesus, so that he can join him in Heaven, and so we can carry out his story."

"What's Heaven, and who's God?"

"Those are stories for another time," Winnie stated. "However, I will say that God is a spirit - _very_ powerful - and created our world. Jesus's birth was _very_ magical, because his mother, the Virgin Mary, gave birth to him on _Christmas_!"

Eggs gawked at her. "Christmas is _his_ birthday?"

"Mhm," she replied, nodding. "And that's what most people consider this holiday to be about - worshiping our lord."

"Wow…"

Those pass two years, Eggs had learned a thing or two of Christmas, but now, this year, he never suspected something more. Now thirteen, Eggs checked himself out in the mirror, adjusting his red-and-gold coat.

"Edward!" his father, Herbert, called from downstairs. "Are you ready?"

"Coming, Father!"

Today was his third Christmas, and Eggs had decided that this was his favorite holiday. There was just so much joy and fables about this holiday that made him feel warm and happy. And tonight, he was going to give Winnie a gift. After learning about Santa Clause last year, he decided to do exactly that - give to others - meaning her.

The night was young, and snow fell down gently. The Portly-Rind butler escorted the two inside the mansion, and was welcomed to the sight of a large Christmas tree in the center of the room.

"Eggs!" Winnie called, approaching them.

Eggs smiled, blushing as he saw her in her dress. Her dress was white, with a red trim, and had green bows and two leaf-looking objects on both sides in her hair. She looked gorgeous.

"Merry Christmas," she says.

"Y-Yeah, Merry Christmas," Eggs replies. "Oh! Here you go; I hope you like it!"

Winnie gasped at the beauty of the small box wrapped in red wrapping paper, complete with green bow. She accepted her gift, and opened it, seeing a gold necklace, which made her eyes sparkle with awe.

"My goodness…" she whispers, looking at him. "Eggs, where did you…?"

"My father pays me for helping him with his inventions sometimes," he confesses. "I've been saving since last year, after you told me about Santa, and how we give to others. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Oh, Eggs, thank you! This is absolutely _beautiful_!"

Eggs was taken by surprise once Winnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close into a warm embrace. Smiling, Eggs hugged back.

"You're welcome," he says.

After a while, Eggs and Winnie shared a dance around the tree before sneaking off outside. They walked down towards where the boxtrolls's new hiding place was, where they've decorated a tree for the year, and enjoys the Christmas night, side-by-side.

"I really do love this gift, Eggs," Winnie says, looking down at her necklace, which she'd put on shortly after receiving it. "Thank you, once again."

"You're welcome," Eggs replies, observing the tree that his boxtroll friends had put up by themselves.

Winnie's happy expression soon faded, realizing something.

"Oh, Eggs, I nearly forgot about your gift!"

Eggs's attention was soon on her again, and he turned around to face her with an amazed expression. "_My _gift?" he asked.

Winnie nods. "Yes; I've gotten you a very special gift,"

Eggs was confused once he notices her taking a left-like object out of her hair, and dangles it in the air, in-between them. She looked like she was slightly blushing, smiling warmly at him. Eggs, however, didn't seem to understand the concept.

"What's that you just pulled out of your hair?" Eggs asked, pointing towards the object. "I thought that was only for decoration?"

"It's a mistletoe, silly!" she chirped. "Don't you know what happens when two people are under it?"

Eggs's bewildered expression summed it all up. Rolling her eyes, Winnie laughed.

"Here, let me show you…" she says, pulling him closer.

Their lips soon touched, which shocked Eggs. She was _kissing_ him! When she pulled back, his face was redder than his own coat, which was mildly amusing to Winnie.

"Merry Christmas, Eggs." Winnie says, leaning her head on his shoulder as she looks up at the stars.

Finally, Eggs shook his head from his shocked experience, and looks down at her. It takes a moment for him to accept it, and smiles warmly at her. He then wraps his arm around her waist, and pecks her head before looking up at the stars with her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Winnie."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this!<br>**

**I plan to update more of my stuff in the future, so keep an eye out! **

***Sings* I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! ;D**

**See ya soon, and happy holidays,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
